


Что снится Греции

by Hermes_of_Crete



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Reality, Routine, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_of_Crete/pseuds/Hermes_of_Crete
Summary: Греция любил путешествовать в своих снах, когда будни раздражали. О том, что снится Греции, о Евросоюзе, о саммитах, о беженцах, о почтидрузьях, о Турции и о том, чем он важен.
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Что снится Греции

**Author's Note:**

> Саммиты в 2015 таки больше походили на чаепития

_Я равнодушно смотрел, как убивают людей. Это было как в космосе, все словно происходит не со мной. Но тут прямо передо мной рассекают ятаганом голову маленькому ребенку, на это уже невозможно было смотреть спокойно. Отец всегда говорил, что люди самая недолговечная вещь в мире, что каждый день они мрут штабелями, и глупо об этом думать. Но я не верил тогда и не могу поверить в это сейчас._

_Эти люди, за что они заслужили эту кару Божью, в чем виноваты дети и женщины? Только был светлый праздник Воскресения Христова, а сегодня Небо послало народу кровавую бойню. Небо, зачем же ты низвергаешь само себя, почему поддаешься новому Богу? Богу, что ненавидит наших Богов._

_Я бегу, бегу сам не зная куда. Все тело объято пламенем, все кости переломаны и вместо сердца ужас и неконтролируемая паника. Где отец? Что с ним? В этот миг боль стала нестерпимо резкой и я молился чтобы потерять сознание, чтобы не чувствовать этот Ад наяву. Отец мой любимый отец, его больше нет! Я чувствовал, я не мог заставить себя не думать об этом. Сегодня он умер._

_Я упал, больше бежать не было сил. В луже крови рядом со мной валялись как прогнившие плоды люди, может они были живы в тот момент? Кровь — кровь моего народа, моя кровь. И всем сейчас было все равно, главное было выжить или лишить жизни._

_Вокруг мелькали смуглые пришлые люди с ятаганами, их глаза были необычной странной формы и вида и это все, что было в них человеческого. Они убили моего отца и сами тоже должны умереть. Я так хотел этого в тот момент. Они завладели Константинополем, они утопили его в крови. Это было мое сердце, это был единственный город, в котором я был дома._

_— Живой? Забирайте его, за него можно выручить немало золота, — подняли меня за волосы, я кричал и вырывался, но это не имело смысла._

_Кажется, это был центр города, вокруг были сплошь османы, двое спорили, что кому достанется. Один поднял за подбородок женщину, лежавшую рядом со мной, я молил покинувших этот проклятый город Богов, только бы меня не увидели._

_— Садык, глянь, похож на того старикана?_

_— И вправду, какой еще малыш, — ответил воин в маске приятелю, — Как тебя зовут неверный?_

_— У меня нет имени! — выкрикнул я, этот дьявол смотрел мне прямо в глаза, лицо его было искривлено смесью гнева и наслаждения._

_— Неверные не имеют права говорить, Аллах покарает тебя за дерзость! — и он полоснул меня по лицу со всей силы, как режут кусок мяса._

_Все что я испытывал до этого не сравниться с этой страшной болью, чувства и рефлексы не отпускали не на секунду, и я сходил с ума от боли, а турок скалился, ему нравилась слышать мой крик, смотреть как срастается моя плоть._

_Я сбежал, не знаю и не помню, как это случилось, помню только, как беспощадно резал людей с востока, как упивался их кровью. В тот самый день я мстил за то, что стану безродным рабом, без Веры и без имени. 1453 год стал последним, в день 29 мая Бог покинул этот падший город._

Греция резко открыл глаза, сердце бешено колотилось, отзываясь гулом в ушах. Он приподнял голову со стола, за трибуной в нескольких десятках метров от него спорили Германия и Америка, они уже явно перешли за формальный тон саммита. Крик, шум, гам, все нервные.

Геракл не очень понимал отчего. Подумаешь беженцы, ничего нового. Просто США (200 лет от роду) и Германия (не на много старше) обсуждали, почему с ближнего востока бегут люди. Если вдаваться в подробности, то вся ситуация была смешным кровавым каламбуром. Что они могут знать обо всех этих вещах?

Россия любит говорить в таких ситуациях: «не буди лихо, пока оно тихо», только смысл, если это самое «лихо» разбужено самым наглым образом. И будет за это мстить, естественно.

Это все бред, главное то, что сон приснился отвратительнейший. Греция рассчитывал окунуться во времена более древние и посмотреть, то, что не выворачивает душу наизнанку. Он не умел управлять своими снами, просто всегда знал, что это будет что-то связанное с отцом. Суровый север или пряный восток, везде слышали о дивной Греции, и всем при упоминании этого слова пахло вином и оливками. Смотреть на те древние времена, когда человек не был зависим от режимов, налогов и границ было интересней, чем не действительность.

Парень окинул взглядом зал заседаний, все оживленно разговаривали и, виртуозно скрывая свои эмоции, проталкивали личные интересы. Когда-то и он был в этом деле мастер, но сейчас такая необходимость появляется реже и реже. Он, как и многие страны, имел лишь малую часть собственного суверенитета. Такая подлянка, не удивительно, что шум и гам все возрастал.

Турция что-то старательно строчил в телефоне, не забывая переругиваться со всеми своими соседями. Грек улыбнулся, телефон для этого человека был настоящей технической революцией, он был готов поклясться, что за поясом у Садыка нож. Карпуси и сам до сих пор грешит этим. Еще не прошли времена, когда человека могут просто так убить на улице, они никогда не пройдут.

***

Геракл снова не заметил, как заснул. И надо ж тебе, за Россию вспомнил, он и приснился, весь такой в красном, с мечом в руке, не к добру. Гул в комнате стал уже настолько силен, что начинал раздражать. «Так Турция снова с Саудовской Аравией ругается, добром это не кончится» — вяло подумал Геракл.

Но тут Америка заметил Россию. Без их традиционной перепалки не обходилось ни одно совещание, и весь зал по обыкновению притих. Сейчас у Греции появился прекрасный момент рассмотреть Евросоюз. Все были взвинчены и очень устали, но Людвиг выглядел на их фоне натуральным трупом. Весь ужас и жуть, что твориться сейчас в Европе идет целенаправленно на его территорию. «И босс ему сказала, наверное, что если он это не решит, все ближневосточные соседи будут жить в его доме» — подумал Геракл. Еще выделялись Венгрия и Австрия, сейчас они возненавидели друг друга еще сильнее, ибо проводить через свою территорию хаос не хотелось никому.

«Короче говоря, все перессорились, а значит все скоро закончится» — в этом и был главный принцип политики Евросоюза в последнее время, но никто не смел говорить такое вслух. Сейчас это было не важно. Греция прошел в сторону выхода, он слегка коснулся рукой плеча Турции.

Условный знак был подан, и парень спокойно ждал в мужском туалете своего друга. В данный период они оказались друзьями, что ж, как будет угодно Богу, все в его власти.

— Что ты хотел? — спокойно спросил турок.

— Ты не мог бы больше не ругаться с Аравией у всех на глазах? Я понимаю, он ведет себя странно, но это может быть опасно.

— Просто его армия, и еще Ирак… — устало выдохнул он, — Так иногда хочется задушить Альфреда, хотя бы попробовать, — и оба они рассмеялись,

— Как у тебя дела? Все времени нет увидеться.

— П**дец, и все пожалуй. Что делать не знаю совершенно, пусть люди решают.

Турция плавно подошел, взяв руки собеседника в свои. Они оба много лет как повзрослели и успокоились, но желание резать друг друга, убивать и ненавидеть никуда не делось. Если один из них испытывал удовлетворение, силу, превосходство, то второй унижение, но до интимных отношений почти не доходило. Им просто нравилось ругаться друг с другом. Грек поцеловал его, он дразнил, поддавался, и когда партнер поверил, укусил того за язык.

— За что! Больно, блин! — запротестовал Садык.

— Ты мне сегодня во сне губу разрезал, вот я и ответил.


End file.
